Drunken Sacrifice
by Gone and forgoten
Summary: Haruhi has a crush on Hikaru, But she sees hikaru kissing some one else, so she turns to Sake and vodka for support, song fic. Sacrifice by Tatu. better than it sounds!


Drunken sacrifice By La-Avenger 

Got this idea by reading a naruto song fic. soooo... I dont own ouran, or the song "Sacrifice" By T.a.T.u so lawyer's...Ya'll can go screw your self's!!!!XD -.-(That last sign was your faces!!)

oddly enough I was listening too even in death by evanescense writing this, weird huh!!??

Haruhi had just realised her feelings for Hikaru. she was going too tell him today.  
while she was walking to school, thinking of the possable reactions of him, she got to school very early.  
she noticed the hitachin limo just pooled out of the school, This was her chance!!!

Can you tell me, softly How you'll always haunt me Can you help me Hold me

she was about to walk over to hikaru when she saw him talking too kaoru, so she did what every self respecting girl would do... she hid behind the closest tree befor they see her. (-.-) then kaoru caresses hikaru's cheek.  
and then gives him a passionate kiss wich Hikaru returnes happily. Haruhi stays rooted in horror.  
she want's to run but can't.

Come to me now, slowly You caress me, smoothly Calm my fears and soothe me Move your hands across me Take my worries from me

After twenty minutes, it was still only 5:30 in the morning, Haruhi is silently sobbing, I mean how would you feel if you crush was making out with his equally hott twin brother... well in Haruhi's point of view!! )  
soon she starts running, not caring were she goes, school a distant memory. soon when she finaly gets home,  
its around eleven at night. she walk in the house after spending all day at secluded waterfall deep in the forest,  
thinking of her memories of her and Hikaru.

I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life To clear my conscience

Her father was not in yet, he left a note saying he'd be home tommorw afternoon.  
she did'nt know where too turn. Then she got an Idea...Sake... she could get drunk on the large amount her father had and forget about Hikaru!! she got up and got six large bottles of sake.

I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life Sacrifice, sacrifice

Haruhi lay spralled out on the floor with 8 bottels of sake, 5 of vodka, and 3 of whiskey.  
She layed there giggeling like a school girl...!!!!! you'd think she would have died from alcohaul (SP?) poisening by now!!

Can you feel me, solely Deeper still and wholly With your understanding And your arms around me Can you help me Hold me

she sat there cracking up now after 5 bottels more of rum... "Whooo nesh Hikaruuuuu, whem I hash tish shtuffff!  
weshhh da wallsh are shpinnin!!!!! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" she the droped to the floor giggleing.

Whisper to me, softly Move your hands across me Take my worries from me

She then got a coherent thought... wasnt she suposed too forget about Hikaru?

I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life To clear my conscience I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life Sacrifice, sacrifice

"fuhkin booozzz doount werkkkk, I wants mishhhh mooonnnesh backkkkkk!!!! washt I dishint shpend noshinggg on emmm.  
Neber minshhhh!!! kukukukukuku!!!!

I will sacrifice Will sacrifice Will sacrifice Will sacrifice

Haruhi felt like she was about to passout, not she new she was going too passout.  
she then heard a knock on the door.  
" I nosh gonna anshew idddd!" she said cracking up.

I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life To clear my conscience I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life Sacrifice, sacrifice

" Open up now haruhi"  
she didnt want to see there discusted face so she let herself drop in to an unconches state, but not befor saying " Noooshhh! kukukukukukuku!!!!"she laughed the stiped into a dreamless sleep.

Sacrifice, sacrifice

" ...fine Haruhi I'm comeing in then..." and in steeps kyoya. immedetly he smells the alchohaul and then sees the numerous bottles. he then sees the sleeping form of Haruhi. "I should have told her about the twins... then this wouldnt of happend"  
kyoya said with remorse. you see kyoya saw what happened that morning.

Sacrifice, sacrifice

Kyoya put Haruhi on the couch and sat in a chair next too her, soon falling asleep too. the next morning Haruhi actually woke up!  
"fuck... it feels like i was hit in the head with a 20 ib pan!" the memories of yesterday soon flooded her mind. "Thats what hangovers do to you." said a cool voice she now identified as kyoya. "Kyoya... what are you doing here?"she asked. kyoya looked thoughtful.  
"I saw what happened yesterday morning and came looking for you last night around midnight." "oh... why kyoya-sempai"  
she asked. Kyoya the looked into her eyes "Haruhi, please dont be mad but... i love you...and was worried about you." Kyoya says lovingly. " Realy sempai! I guess i'v always kinda... loved you too!" Haruhi, I have been meaning to ask you some thing (kyoya pulls out a box and gets on one knee!!) fujioka Haruhi, Would you do the Honor of marrying me?" he askes.  
haruhi lookes shocked for minout, then look into his eyes, all she see's is love "yes Kyoya, YES!" They then share a caste kiss.

Sacrifice, sacrifice...

THE END

yay I know korny end, but it just took me there, at first I did'nt know where i was going and that just poped into my head.  
I piked kyoya couse my two other fav parins wouldnt, Kasanoda and Umehito (Nakozawa). and I wouldnt do eather of the twins couse they didnt work. I hate tama-haru, and Mori-haru. and hunny woldnt fit eather, couse he's more of a little brother too haru, so i went with my fave pairing, the one that would be the best, KYO-HARU!  
If ya dont like it... shove it up your ass!!!


End file.
